


A Bloody Struggle

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Injury, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: After over two years the Ericson Pirates are forced to face the Delta Pirates once again after they have captured one of the crew.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Louis felt his heart rate quicken as they made their way to the enemy ship. He couldn’t believe he had let one of his crew get taken. It had all happened so fast. The crew had split up into different pairs when they went into town. Willy and Mitch had decided to check out the local bakery in hopes of finding some sweet bread or other treats that the crew rarely got. That’s when Lilly’s crew ambushed them. The struggle was over in mere minutes. Mitch had defended Willy from the onslaught of pirates, telling him to run back and get the others. But by the time that the crew got there he was already gone. All that remained in the streets was splashes of blood. 

Luckily they were able to track him following the trail that Lilly’s crew had so sloppily made, most likely due to Mitch’s attempts to flee. It took them several hours to reach the location where the Delta ship stood hovering over the seas as if it was the very master of it. Louis stood by Clementine who was at the helm. His body was shaking even more now that they had stopped by the Delta’s ship. Immediately the Ericson crew waved a white flag back and forth as the two ships slowly crept towards each other. It was only when they stood side by side that Louis spoke.

“I want to parley with Lilly.” His voice quivered even though he had tried his best to cover his ever-growing fear.

The enemy crew didn’t move. All of them glared at the Ericson Pirates with menacing and heartless looks. Their hands were already placed on their scabbards. The tension in the air grew larger by the second, causing some of the Ericson Pirates to cautiously move their hands down, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. It felt like an eternity had passed until suddenly the Delta crew parted, giving way for their captain Lilly to stride forward. 

“So, let’s hear it then. What do you have to say?” Lilly’s voice was calm and collected, her eyes stared directly into Louis’, piercing them with her overwhelming aura. 

“All we want is Mitch back. The crew member you stole.” Louis carefully took a few steps forward to which the Delta pirates started to unsheath their blades until Lilly rose a hand motioning them to stop.

“Why should I do that?” Lilly looked at the Ericson Pirates, her eyes studying each and every one of them. “What could you possibly have to offer in exchange?” 

“What would you want? Name it and it’s yours as long as Mitch comes back to us unharmed.” Louis’ voice was firm as he maintained eye contact with her. 

“Well, I’m afraid we can’t come to a deal then,” Lilly gave a small sigh as she shook her head.

“What? Why not?” Louis’ voice cracked.

“Because I have what I want, the key to what I’ve been searching for.” Lilly’s smile grew when she walked forward, stopping by the side of her ship. 

“Besides,” Lilly casually tossed something to the other ship. “I can’t return him unharmed.” 

The crew looked down at the item she had tossed. A finger bounced off the deck, rolling around before stopping by Brody’s feet. The pinky finger laid there bloody and wrinkled. Brody's face twisted in horror. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her heart pounded in her ears while countless questions consumed her mind. _That’s not Mitch’s… is it?_ Brody’s eyes shot up with burning rage, glaring at Lilly. “What the fuck did you do?!?” 

Lilly gave a small smirk back to Brody before her face twisted in fake, mocking sadness.

“It was a small but tragic price.” 

The Ericson Pirates' faces twisted in hatred. Each of them right then and there wanted nothing more than to break their code and kill the enemy captain before them.

Violet’s voice was coated in a thick, venomous hatred as it rang out. “Listen here, you fucking psycho bitch! You give him back or else-” 

“Or else what? It’s clear we can’t parley. You have nothing that I want. So I guess there is only one thing left to do.” Lilly lifted up her hand, signaling her crew to attack. Grappling hooks flew across the sky, hooking onto the Ericson ship. The sea echoed the soft clang of the grappling hooks as they embedded into the wood of Ol’ Kickass. It only took seconds for the two ships to be tied together. 

“Everyone! Prepare to fight!” Louis shouted, turning back to his crew and throwing out his arm.

Louis instantly went to the cannons with AJ. The ship was slowly getting taken over by the enemy. Wave after wave of cutthroat pirates invaded the ship, each of them desperate for the taste of blood. Ruby, Aasim, Omar and Marlon drew their weapons and began to push back, hoping to give Louis and AJ time to load the cannons and give the crew a fighting chance. The rest of the crew swung over onto Lilly’s ship. As they landed they were greeted by a wave of enemies. Their twisted smiles and rapiers shone in the light, challenging any of the Ericson pirates to dare cross them.

“Prisha! Go with Willy and Brody and get Mitch!” Violet dodged an incoming attack, sending a swift punch that dug deeply into her enemy’s gut as she fended off the enemy crew.

“There’s no way in hell I’m leaving you!” Prisha’s voice was firm but fear lingered within it. She rushed forward and unsheathed her blade, using the hilt to knock out a pirate. 

“We don’t have time to argue. The sooner we get Mitch, the sooner we can get the hell away from this shit! I’ll buy you guys time.” Violet’s fist connected with an enemy pirates’ jaw, smashing it to pieces before she looked back at her lover. “Now go!” 

Prisha froze. She wanted to disagree, to stay by Violet’s side and help deal with the opponents before her. But even though it was hard to accept, it was the best plan. She turned sharply on her heel, grabbing the other two. The three of them sprinted through the chaos of the Delta ship and made their way to the lower decks. 

Sophie let out a deep breath, her dual blades knocking out the two enemies in front of her. She had to make sure that she stopped any enemy in her way. She was one of the few crew members that blocked the way from their enemies reaching the others. A pirate ran forward, giving a mighty war cry while he swung his cutlass towards her. Sophie easily sidestepped him, hitting him with the butt of her sword in his gut before knocking him out. There were still so many of them, but she was making progress. She was about to run off to the starboard side of the Delta ship to take out a swarm of enemies trying to make their way to Ol’ Kickass when Sophie froze.

Standing before her was Minnie, her cavalry saber drawn at the ready. A look of utter hate was plastered across her features. Her eyes held nothing within but a husk of her former self.

“Minnie!” Sophie called out as she slowly walked towards her. 

Minnie’s eyes widened in confusion. “Sophie?” 

Her face seemed to regain some of its life, a look of relief and disbelief washing over her face before she shook her head, her face contorting in frustration. “You’re not her! This is a trap!” Minnie yelled, lunging forward. Her blade jabbed towards Sophie whose rapiers blocked it. The clash of metal rang out through the ship as the two sisters were locked in a desperate battle.

The chaos of fighting slowly consumed both ships as Violet fought the enemy before her. There was only some much stamina and strength behind her fighting and sooner or later she would run out. Letting out a shaky breath, she regained her composure. All of a sudden a jagged blade made from bone came from behind her. With only a few seconds to react, Violet took out her dagger, barely blocking the attack. Her dagger slowly slid against her enemy’s sword and her eyes fell upon her attacker. Abel. 

He gave a twisted animalistic smile. Violet took a step back, putting her weight on her left foot and kicking Abel in the stomach with her right. Digging in deep. He slid back with a pained groan. Taking the opportunity, Violet ran forward and landed a punch in his gut. Her iron-studded glove connected with a slight crunch. She had definitely broken something within him. Abel reacted right away, his blade clipping her shoulder, its jagged teeth tearing at her flesh as she sidestepped. Violet felt her heart pounding. When she stepped back, the blood slowly trickled from her shoulder. The burning sensation pierced through her entire body.

“That’s all you got? I guess that’s what you get for trying to walk the higher path,” Abel’s voice was cocky as he strolled forward. “But lucky for me, I’m not afraid to kill!” Abel’s eyes lit up with excitement, swiftly jabbed his blade towards Violet. Violet dodged the attack, her hand immediately grabbing his arm before punching it. Another disturbing cracking sound emitted from it, causing him to let out a cry of pain as his sword fell to the ground. Her fist quickly found his stomach again, adding to his list of injuries.

“You little bitch!” He yelled. In one fluid movement he used the back of his hand against her face, causing her to stagger back. Her face stung with pain from the impact. When Violet finally regained her balance, she saw his blade come crashing down towards her only for it to get caught in the bannister of the ship as she dodged it. But Abel was far from done. His hands immediately caught her and tossed her towards the edge of the ship. He pinned her against the side of the ship, slowly choking her out as his grin grew bigger and bigger. Every second made his eyes dance with more joy. Violet felt herself struggling for air, looking around desperately for a way to break free. She needed to breathe. Her limbs flailed around, trying to get out from her potential death that was looming over her.

“You know what's wrong with your little group?” Abel hissed in her face, his stench swirling around in the air. “You’re weak! Pathetic little kids trying to play at being pirates.” His voice was twisted with disgust as he pressed down harder, his eyes filling with happiness with each second that he got to watch her struggle. 

Violet made one last desperate attempt to kick him between the legs. The blow landed with a sickening thud, causing him to groan and fall back. Violet coughed, her hands reaching up to gently touch her throat as she tried to catch her breath. Abel let out a vicious scream, his body lunging towards her. Violet’s eyes widened in fear before she rolled out of the way. Turning around quickly, she grabbed his legs and flipped him off the edge of the ship. His body fell into the sea with a loud splash while he cursed furiously.

 _That was close._ Violet stood there catching her breath through wheezes and pained coughs. Her eyes caught the sight of her enemy, watching Abel try to swim with one arm. He kept bobbing up and down in the water, grasping for anything as his eyes filled with terror.  
 _If he dies, he dies._ Violet turned without a second thought, leaving Abel to his fate, sprinting off to rejoin the fight. 

The fighting had calmed down a bit on the Ericson ship. Louis and AJ were using the swivel cannons that Mitch and Willy had designed, slowly taking out the enemy’s cannons in hopes that they could stop their ship from being sunk. Louis looked at Lilly’s ship, his eyes filled with concern as he watched his crew fight. Each of them struggled with their opponents, trying to stop the Delta pirates from getting the upper hand. There were far too many enemies over there for only a portion of his crew to handle. 

“Aasim! Ruby! They need help over there!” His voice rang out across the ship. He really hoped that they could hear him. Luckily they had. Ruby and Aasim knocked out the last enemy they were fighting and immediately went over to the other side. As soon as they landed they stood back to back in hopes of increasing their chances of winning. Aasim’s first opponents appeared, two large pirates running towards him. 

“Ruby, get down!” Aasim shouted. She followed his instructions, bending forward. Aasim laid his back against hers, using both of his legs to kick down the two enemies. The two enemies stumbled backwards, falling onto the deck.

“Aasim! Spin me!” Ruby instructed. Aasim quickly grabbed her arms and interlocked them with his own. Then he swung his wife around, giving her enough momentum to knock out the pirates before her. 

Their fight continued this way, both of them taking turns helping the other attack. One would kick out an enemy’s leg before the other swiftly knocked them out. Each of them tried their best to take out enemies while also defending the other. Many times Ruby’s sword blocked an attack meant for Aasim and vice versa. With each attack they helped whittle down the enemy’s numbers.   
It seemed like the battle was slowly turning in the Ericson Pirates’ favor. Louis let out a sigh of relief before he felt the ship shake as a crash rang out. David and Dorian had made their way onto Ol’ Kickass.

Louis felt a chill run down his spine when he looked over at the two fearsome enemies. This fight was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ericson Pirates struggle to hold off Dorian and David as they try to overtake the ship.

Omar tried to catch his breath before the next wave of enemies attacked. Sweat clutched to his shirt as he stood defending the helm. His brow twisted when he looked at how much chaos was still upon them. The Delta Pirates had been trying to break the wheel in order to make escape impossible for them. They didn’t simply want to hurt them, they wanted to wipe them off the map. He couldn’t let that happen. If they succeed in shattering the wheel, it wouldn’t matter if the others got Mitch. They wouldn’t be able to escape. 

Suddenly a pirate ran forward, slicing his blade down towards him. Omar barely dodged in time as the cutlass fell, embedding itself in the ship’s wheel. Omar took the opportunity, swiftly hitting the back of the pirate’s head before grabbing the cutlass from the ship’s wheel. As the next pirate ran forward, Omar took the hilt of the sword and with all of his strength smashed it against his face. The hilt connected with his nose which broke on impact, an odd crunching sound emitted under the pressure. Omar glanced over the ship. He wasn’t the only one struggling; it seemed that Lilly’s crew had the same idea that they had come up with: to send some of their strongest to their enemy’s ship. 

Marlon felt his heart stop. Out of every enemy he could encounter, this was the one he wanted to fight the least. David slowly walked over, limping. Never breaking eye contact. Marlon felt his body tense up more with each step David took forward. An enemy pirate suddenly ran forward, ready to attack Marlon before David reached out his arm, grabbing his crew member by the shirt. Without a second glance he threw him hard from his view, causing the pirate to hit the mast and slump over.

“Stand down!” David yelled, a look of pure anger overtaking his face. “This one is mine!” 

Marlon drew his cutlass and before he could think better sprinted towards David. His attack was easily blocked. The two clashed swords, their faces mere inches apart. Both pushed back and slowly walked around in a circle, never letting down their guard for a second.

“I’m going to make you regret that day two years ago,” David’s voice was firm, his eyes menacing. “I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget!”

“We’ll see about that.” Marlon let out a high pitched whistle which Rosie responded to. She lunged forward, biting down viciously on David’s arm. He seemed to barely feel the bite. It took Marlon only a second to realize why. David’s arms were covered in protective cuffs. Rosie’s teeth bit uselessly down on the metal, scraping against them and sliding off. David smiled smugly before cutting deep into Rosie’s nose. She fell back whimpering. The blood gushed out of the wound, oozing as it poured down her snout.

“I’ve learned from last time.” 

Marlon’s eyes shot over to David who looked at him with a twisted smirk.

“I won’t fall for your mutt’s pathetic attacks.”

Marlon felt his anger rise. Without hesitation he lifted his hand up to his chest and grabbed his gun strapped there. Aiming towards David’s good leg, he fired. The shot ripped through David’s thigh as he let out a cry, grasping his leg before glaring at Marlon. The blood soon seeped through David’s fingers, covering them in the thick, red substance.

Before Marlon even had a chance to react, David had closed the gap between them. David’s hand clasped around Marlon’s throat with a vice grip. Marlon kicked his legs uselessly in an attempt to escape before David threw him across the deck. He landed with a sickening thud against the ship. 

Marlon felt a wave of unbearable pain hit him. His head leaned back as he gasped for air, his ribs aching as his arms tried to help him stand up in time to defend himself from his enemy. But it was to no avail, David appeared before him, hovering over him with a revolting smirk. His arm raised his rapier. “The useless ones die on the battlefield!” His face twisted with disgust while he swung down his sword.

Suddenly Garbage let out an angry hiss, her small body leaping from the riggings. Her mouth landed securely around David’s nose. In a matter of seconds she had torn into David’s nose. Blood dripped down his face, his pained screams echoing throughout the ship, but Garbage refused to give any leeway. David’s hand quickly found her, wrapping around the possum and squeezing her so tightly that she let out a pained, terrified hiss. David immediately threw her against the mast. Garbage let out a pitiful cry before falling down, crumbled and limp. David reached up to his nose, instantly wincing in pain. His eyes widened in horror at the truth: his nose was torn partly off. The flesh hung on his face, clinging desperately as blood covered the deck. 

Marlon saw his chance and with a swift kick he knocked David to the floor. David let out a pained groan while his rapier fell by his side. Before David could even think to grab it, Marlon kicked the rapier away. David tried to get back up on his feet, struggling desperately until Marlon pushed him down and sat on top of him. Marlon felt his anger overtake him when he sent his first smashing directly against David’s face. His fists connected again and again. They grew bloodier with each hit as David’s face became more and more disfigured.

Marlon froze for a second when he saw far he had gone. His hands shook at the sight of the blood covering them. David tried to get up once more but Marlon wouldn’t let him. Landing the final blow, Marlon knocked David unconscious. He let out a shaky breath; the sound of his heartbeat pounded within his ears. His eyes turned upwards, looking at the clear blue sky. He had almost crossed a line that he shouldn’t. 

Louis felt his body shake when his eyes fell upon Dorian who loomed over him with a menacing frown. Without hesitation she rushed forward and with one move had forced her way between him and AJ. She’d forced their hand now, making it impossible to flee confrontation. They would have to face her head on. 

“Ey yo. Remember me?” Dorian spat, her face twisted with hatred. 

“I do. But we can work this out.” Louis backed away slowly. “Give us back Mitch and we’ll leave.” Louis really hoped she didn’t hear the fear in his voice.

“The only way we’ll leave is with you and your crew drowned and forgotten at the bottom of the sea.” Dorian snapped.

Her cavalry blade quickly clashed against Louis’ weapon. His arm shook as he tried to push back against her attack. AJ drew his dagger and with a war cry buried it deep into Dorian’s side in hopes of freeing Louis. She let out a sharp breath before pushing Louis back and turning to face AJ. 

With one fluid move she grabbed his wrist, twisting it until he was forced to drop his weapon. AJ cried out before being shut up by Dorian’s fist. It smashed against his face with a disturbing sound. He fell back, trying to regain his senses, but she refused to let him. Dorian grabbed onto his collar and dragged him near one of the cannons, grasping his face before bashing the back of his head against the cannon. AJ’s body went limp, falling to the ground. 

“You fucking piece of shit!” Louis cried out as he jumped on her back, desperately trying to choke her out. His arms trembled while his grasp tightened with each second. 

Dorian struggled, trying to release his grip, her feet backstepping further and further until the pair had reached the mast. She leaned forward which caused Louis to hesitate, unsure what her move was. Suddenly Dorian pushed back with all her might, crushing Louis against the mast. The impact of the move made Louis gasp for air, his hands shaking violently as he collapsed to the deck. 

Dorian picked him up, dragging him near the edge of the ship. She lifted him up by the face, a sickeningly proud smile playing on her lips. “A crew is worthless without a captain and a captain is worthless without a voice.” Her hand tightened against his face, forcing his mouth open. She unsheathed her dagger and moved it towards his mouth, positioning it for her next attack. Louis' eyes widened in fear, his limbs flailing; he desperately struggled to escape. At this moment it felt as though time had stopped. 

He felt his body panic when he realized he couldn’t break free. She was going to cut out his tongue and there was nothing he could do to stop it .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine sees something that makes her blood run cold while Brody and Prisha fight a relentless battle against the captain of the Delta Pirates.

It had been utter chaos when Clementine landed on Lilly’s ship, but it seemed that things were finally turning in their favor. Clementine let out a shaky sigh of relief as she stood over her most recent opponent who lay unconscious, sprawled out on the deck. It seemed like things were quieter which should make her feel calmer. But Clementine didn’t; she felt more on edge than at the beginning of the battle. Something was off. Clementine stood listening to the sounds of battle as metal clashed against metal when she realized something. The cannon fire had quieted down. 

She immediately turned her attention to Ol’ Kickass. Her heart caught in her throat when it dawned on her. Their cannons had stopped which could only mean one thing: Louis and AJ were in trouble. Without a second thought Clementine grabbed a rope, untying it from its place, and swung over as fast as she could. The maddening chaos that swarmed the ship made it hard to figure out exactly what was happening until she got closer. She felt her heart stop when she could finally see the other side clearly. 

Before her stood Dorian, her hand grasping Louis’ face who was desperately struggling as her blade inched ever closer. AJ lay on the ground, his body limp and lifeless. She felt her heart stop, her emotions overwhelming her. Clementine couldn’t tell if he was still breathing or not. With all of her might, Clementine kicked Dorian as she swooped onto Ol’ Kickass, digging into her stomach before staggering as she landed. 

Dorian rolled onto the ground, groaning in pain. Her head shot up, eyes locking with Clementine. Deadly fire burned within them. Clementine lifted up her cutlass. One slash could cut her vow to kill no more in two, but if it meant saving Louis it was worth it. Her blade never hit the target, however, as Dorian’s cavalry blade had connected with Clementine’s peg leg, slicing partway into it. The wood creaked under Clementine’s weight, causing her to collapse. Her cutlass became useless as it slid away. The metal shone in the sun as it stood stuck in the side of the ship. Dorian’s sword had met a similar fate as it was embedded in the deck, but that didn’t stop her. 

Dorian moved forward, hitting Clementine with the back of her hand. Clementine’s head spun as she tried to regain her footing but to no avail. Dorian now knelt on top of her. Unsheathing her dagger, she pointed it towards Clementine’s heart. As the blade slammed down, Clementine grasped it with her hands, desperately trying to stop the murderous attack. Her hands slid as the dagger cut through them like butter. Both hands burned in agony while they hopelessly grasped the weapon. Blood poured down her arms, soaking different parts of her sleeves and landing upon her face. Clementine tried to concentrate all her strength into holding back the blade, but her desperate efforts only slowed down the dagger that loomed over her, inching closer to its target. 

Suddenly she saw a swing of a weapon connect to the side of Dorian’s head. The pirate’s eyes became lifeless and empty as she fell over limp. Louis’ chest heaved; his hands instantly dropped the weapon. His mind was still trying to catch up to the events that had played out before him. “Clem, are you okay?” His voice cracked with concern as he searched her face, his eyes dancing with a never-ending depth of fear.

“I’m okay, Louis.” Clementine sat up and scooted over to lean against the side of the ship. Louis looked relieved before he looked towards Dorian, quickly getting in his fighting position, ready for another attack that would never come. That’s when it dawned on him. His face fell, his feet tripping as he ran over to check her pulse. When he put his fingers pressed against her neck, his heart dropped. She was dead. Louis felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. His face twisted with panic as his body tried to process what he had done. He was beginning to hyperventilate.  
“I-I… I didn’t mean to… it was a-” Louis’ words caught in his mouth. No matter how much he tried they wouldn’t come out. 

“Louis!” Clementine stood up, grasping the sides of his face. “I need you to focus. We need to get the cannons back up or we’ll lose. As long as they have those cannons, we die.” Her voice was calm even though her heart wasn't. She felt as though her mind was spinning out of control but she needed to stay on task. She needed Louis’ help. Louis nodded, his eyes still hazy from the realization of what he’d done. Slowly he made his way over to the cannons. His whole body was shaking and he could feel Clementine’s blood staining his cheeks, but he had to help his crew. 

“Marlon!” Clementine cried out in hopes that he was still alive. There was no way to know but she had to pray he heard her. 

Marlon sprinted over towards the cannons, doubling over with his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. When he looked up, his eyes widened in horror. His face was etched with concern as he took in the scene before him.

“Oh my god! Louis, AJ! What the hell happened?” Marlon's voice cracked as he moved closer to his best friend.

“Now isn’t the time! I need you to take AJ someplace safe then help us with the cannons.” Clementine’s voice shook as tears escaped her eyes, sliding down her face. 

Marlon gave a sad nod before setting out to fulfill his tasks. Carefully he picked up AJ, weaving through the multiple battles before disappearing down below decks. It only took him a minute to return back to their sides. The three worked well as a team as Marlon defended the cannons while Louis focused on setting them up and Clementine aimed them towards the Delta’s cannons, taking them out one by one. All three felt the wear of this battle heavily on their hearts. Louis glanced at Lilly’s ship. _Please let this be over soon._ Tears pricked at his eyes. _Everyone, please, come back alive and safe._

\----

Brody felt her body shake violently as she made her way down below decks with Prisha and Willy. She couldn’t quite tell whether it was from fear or hatred. She couldn’t believe what was happening. That the events two years ago could play out again, that the crew could end up broken, bloody and permanently damaged. And now, this time Mitch’s life hung in the balance. As the trio made their way down a hall, their footsteps quiet in fear the enemy would hear them, it became clear which emotion was stronger. It was hate. Pure, undying, unceasing hatred. Her blood seemed to boil at the idea of one of her crew members, her _family_ getting hurt. She wasn’t going to let it happen. She wouldn’t let Lilly hurt them again. Brody was prepared to cross the line if need be. No, she would cross it. She was going to kill Lilly. Even if it meant her heart being tainted by Lilly’s blood, stained beyond repair, she would do it. There were some people who were better off dead - never to be heard from again - and Lilly was one of them. If it meant the Ericson Pirates were safer, it was worth it. 

Prisha suddenly motioned them to stop, holding up her hand. The three leaned against the wall as Prisha peeked out. “It’s Lilly.” she whispered back to them.

Brody felt her heart twist further with rage. 

Prisha looked concerned studying Brody’s face for a moment before she spoke again. “I think it’s best if we split up. Willy, I need you to find Mitch while Brody and I fight Lilly.” 

Willy nodded in understanding then moved forward, slipping past the hallway where Lilly stood and making his way down another corridor. 

Prisha looked at Brody. An uneasy feeling filled her gut. _Those eyes. I’ve seen them before. Far too many times._ But she needed Brody’s help; there was no way she could fend off Lilly by herself. Not from what Clementine had told them after her encounter during the last battle. She would have to trust that Brody would stop before crossing a line no one could come back from.“You ready?” Prisha placed her hand on her scabbard.

Brody nodded before the two emerged from their hiding place. 

Lilly looked up, a smirk forming as she strolled towards them. “Well, I was wondering if any of you were going to come.” 

Her words seemed to irk Brody, causing her to tense up even more. “Give us back Mitch!” she hissed, her hand shooting to her sheath. 

“Why should I?” Lilly looked down at her. “He’s the key to an unimaginable fortune. One that I intend to collect.” 

“His life isn’t yours to use as you see fit,” Prisha moved forward with caution, trying to read the situation and figure out the best course of action. 

“Oh? But isn’t it? Pirates take what they want. Damn the consequences!” Lilly’s voice was calm, her aura seeping through the air as she stood before them. 

“We’re not like you. We don’t live by your pirate code!” Brody spat, her words filled with venom. 

“Please, that poor excuse of a code?” Lilly shook her head in mock sadness. “It just goes to show how weak you are.” A twisted smile appeared on her lips.

“What?” Brody’s eyes widened before hardening in disgust.

“And isn’t this a perfect example of how the world works? The strong take from the weak. It’s been that way since the beginning.” Lilly’s smirk took over her whole face as she looked down upon the two girls. To her they were nothing. Pebbles on her journey to fame and fortune. 

Prisha’s eyes glanced down at Brody’s hands; her knuckles were bone white as she grasped the hilt of her sword. The blade slowly slid out of its sheath before Brody completely drew it. 

“You shut the hell up!” Brody screamed but before she could make her first move, Prisha had already made hers. 

Her cutlass jabbed towards Lilly who casually blocked it before grabbing onto Prisha’s braid and throwing her against the wall. Prisha gasped for air as she tried to recover. Before what had just happened even registered in Brody’s mind, Lilly stood before her. With one fluid movement she moved her two blades to one hand before grabbing Brody’s shirt and throwing her across to the other side of the hallway. Lilly’s face twisted in a cruel smile as she stood between the two pirates. She had succeeded in turning the battle in her favor. 

Prisha quickly lunged towards her only to be blocked once again. Her face contorted in pain as Lilly’s foot dug into her stomach, sending her flying back and slamming into a wall. Prisha’s ribs ached while she tried to breathe. Brody tried to take advantage of the situation by swiping her rapier towards her opponent but failed. Lilly had easily sidestepped her attack. Her elbow connected with Brody’s side, a disturbing sound emitted from Brody’s ribs. Brody desperately tried to recover but Lilly swiftly attacked again this time, hitting Brody in the face with the hilt of her rapier. 

Lilly turned her attention back to Prisha. Her smile grew when she noticed Prisha still struggling to regain her form. Her two blades were intercepted just before they landed. Prisha pushed back before rushing back in with another slash. Lilly’s left sword blocked it with ease. Brody yelled out, slashing at Lilly’s side only to barely nick it. However Lilly had landed a blow on Prisha who gripped her shoulder, wincing as her arm slowly became covered in blood. Prisha felt herself fall forward as Lilly sidestepped and sent down her blade towards her neck. Prisha’s blade barely blocked the attack. Her chest heaved; she was struggling to maintain her defense. 

Out of nowhere Lily’s second blade attacked, cutting across her leg. Prisha let out a pained cry as she felt her leg give out but she was still able to block Lilly’s other incoming attack. Brody quickly came to help, parrying Lily’s second blade before it could land another hit. The two stood there blocking both blades as they desperately struggled to survive.

Lilly smugly looked down at them. “You’re not even worth my time.” 

Brody’s hand slipped to her side. Pulling out a hidden dagger, she sliced deeply into Lilly’s ribcage. Lilly let out a pained hiss, staggering back a few steps before rushing forward. She slammed her head against Prisha’s, a wicked smile playing on her lips as she watched Prisha collapse against the wall. Brody’s eyes swirled with concern when she looked over at Prisha. She was only distracted for a couple seconds but that was enough for Lilly to attack.

Lilly jumped back, causing Brody’s sword to fall and giving her an opportunity to attack without letting Brody have a chance to block it. Her left blade swung out, cutting into Brody’s stomach, slowly sinking deeper and deeper as Brody cried out in pain. Lilly’s eyes danced with joy as she watched Brody struggle and squirm against her inevitable doom. All of a sudden Lilly let out a cry when Prisha’s cutlass connected with her wrist, cutting all the way down to the bone. Lilly retaliated by hitting Prisha hard across the face with the hilt of her right rapier. Prisha fell back against the wall, her head swaying to the side. Her body went limp, unable to get up.

“Prisha!” Brody’s voice cracked when she saw her friend fall. Brody stood there, wincing as she held her stomach, the blood oozing out with every passing second. Her anger slowly melted away, being replaced by an overwhelming level of fear. She could feel the panic rise inside her, slowly rendering her immobile. She would have to face off Lilly alone. Her body started to shake uncontrollably as her hands became numb. _No! Not now. Please, not now! I have to win this fight or else Prisha... Mitch…._ Her eyes filled with tears that trickled down her face. 

All of a sudden she heard footsteps growing louder and louder as they made their way towards her. Brody’s heart pounded faster and faster as they grew closer. She knew that as soon as they showed up, hope would truly be lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie tries to talk to Minnie while locked in a deadly fight with her and Willy thinks he has found where they are holding Mitch.

Sophie barely had time to process her sister’s words before she had raised her rapiers to block the attack. The metal screeched as both sides tried to force their way through.The sisters’ faces were mere inches apart. Minnie’s eyes were filled with so much pain, so much anger, while feeling empty at the same time. Sophie felt her heart ache in pain at the sight. What kinds of misfortune and suffering had her twin gone through while she was gone?

“Minnie, please! Listen to me!” Sophie felt tears prick at her eyes. “You don’t have to fight anymore! We can all be together again.” Sophie’s voice shook. “Violet, Mitch, Willy, Tenn. We can regain what we lost!” Have a second chance that the world never gave us!” Sophie’s eyes shone with hopeful determination.

“SHUT UP!” Minnie’s voice rang out. Her head shook violently as if she was trying not to buy into what she was sure was a sweet fantasy. A hopeful dream resting on empty promises. Minnie gave a sharp grunt as she kicked out Sophie’s leg, causing her to kneel. Sophie struggled with each passing second, the force of her sister’s attacks growing stronger. “You’re not Sophie! You can’t be!” her voice cracked. “Stop twisting my head with your lies!” Minnie snapped, her eyes tearing up. “Everything that I’ve done is for her!”

Minnie raised her sword and swung it down in a malicious strike only to be blocked by Sophie’s right sword. With one movement Sophie’s other rapier met Minnie’s stomach, slicing it as it passed by. The blood slowly seeped out as Minnie recoiled, clutching her side. Sophie felt her heart twist with agony at what she had just done. To have to face her own sister, to have to hurt her. It was almost too much to bear. 

“I never asked for any of this!” Sophie motioned to all the chaos that was happening around them. Cries were coming from all around them, blood coating the deck. “I wouldn’t want this for you!” Sophie’s voice cracked as she blocked her sister’s next attack, being pushed back further. “Or for the others!” Her blade swung out only to be caught by Minnie's hand. Minnie’s fingers and hand were immediately sliced open. Blood dripped from her wounds, trailing down her arm. 

“Minnie, no!” Sophie’s eyes shook at the sight before her. _Why did she grab my rapier?_ Sophie felt her hand shake as it loosened its hold on the sword. Minnie’s grasp tightened on the rapier, blood spurting from her open wounds, tearing the sword from Sophie’s hand and throwing it to the side. 

Her heel instantly shot out, digging into Sophie’s stomach as she spoke. “I will take anyone down who stands in my way!” Minnie’s voice wavered while Sophie’s face twisted in agony from the attack, a shaky, desperate gasp leaving her lips. “Even if it means destroying myself in the process!” Minnie’s tone was full of burning hatred, but it felt hollow. The years she had spent on this path were taking their toll. Ten years alone with only her pain as company. 

Sophie fell down hard on the deck, her back aching with the impact. The wind left her gut as she tried to get up. But it was too late. Minnie hovered before her, her cavalry blade only being stopped by Sophie’s own rapier which she held with her two hands, desperately trying to stop the attack. But it was pointless. Despite Sophie’s attempts the blade kept moving closer and closer to her throat. “A path that destroys yourself isn’t worth taking! Please, Minnie, stop this!” Sophie begged. Her eyes darted and studied her sister’s face. When she looked up into Minnie’s eyes she saw nothing there but futile desperation. Her words fell on deaf ears. The blades were only a few inches away now. Suddenly a voice cried out.

“Minnie! Stop!” Tenn yelled. He ran forward and tackled Minnie, causing her to fall on her side but not before she swung out in response. Her blade caught the side of his face, sliding across until it reached his ear, slicing part of it off before stopping at the back of his head. Tenn fell to his knees, clutching his face as he wailed in agony. The tip of his ear lay on the deck, bloody and useless. 

Sophie crawled forward to her brother, her hands outstretched towards him. “Tenn!” she cried out, pausing as she had heard another voice. Minnie rushed over, clutching onto Tenn, holding him closer to her chest as she rocked back and forth. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to,” Minnie’s voice was fragile as if the smallest thing could shatter the last remaining piece of her heart. Sophie watched her sister sitting before her, broken and beaten by her path. The burn mark on her cheek shone in the light as her tears fell upon Tenn’s face. 

“You need to stop, Minnie. Please… we can be a family again.” Tenn pleaded, his blood pouring out of his ear, coating his face and falling on the deck into a bloody pool. 

“I-I…” Minnie’s voice was weak. Her eyes swirling with shame. “I can’t… I’ve gone too far. The lives that I took.…. what I’ve done… Violet’s eyes.” Minnie’s voice faltered out. “I saw the burns that I caused. Can I even go back if I was willing to do _that_ to my friends?”

“There is always a way. It won’t be easy, but with us by your side and with patience and repentance you could eventually be forgiven.” 

Sophie’s words drew Minnie’s attention. Minnie’s eyes widened in recognition as if this was the first time seeing her twin. “Sophie?” Minnie’s voice cracked with emotion. “Is it really you?” Minnie’s eyes filled with tears as she reached out for her. The sisters embraced each other in a tight, loving hug. Both of them did not want to let go for fear that the other would disappear the second they did so. That all this, the very moment they were present in, was all a wishful dream. It was only after many minutes that Sophie and Minnie looked each other in the eyes and let out a sigh of relief. How many years had it been since they last hugged each other? 

Tenn’s arms suddenly wrapped around his sisters, joining in the loving embrace. The three siblings sat there frozen in time, focusing entirely on the gesture, sniffling and sobbing while they absorbed each precious second. Thankful for a moment they never thought they’d ever get again. 

“How are you alive?” Minnie pulled away from the hug with a confused expression. Her eyes searched her twin’s face. 

“It’s a long story, but to give you the short version, I was in a deep sleep for many years. That’s why I never found you. I’m so sorry, Minnie,” Sophie looked at her sister with a deeply apologetic look.

“But I thought you were dead. Lilly told me that if I’d do as she said I could bring you back.” Minnie’s mind was still trying to process all that was happening. 

“Well, clearly she was lying. It seems that whatever she was after has to do with Mitch.” Sophie’s eyes wandered over to the stairs to the lower decks. 

“We need to save him and help the others!” Tenn spoke up as he slowly struggled to rise up.

“You’re right!” Sophie jumped up and ran over to her rapiers. In one fluid movement she kicked up her swords, snatching them with her hands before sliding them back into their sheaths.“Stay here. We’ll be back.”

“Wait!” Minnie reached out her hand, grabbing Sophie’s arm as she stood up. “I’m coming too. I need to see Lilly.” Minnie’s voice took on a deadly tone. Her eyes burned with a rage that caused Sophie’s stomach to turn. But she knew no matter how much she tried she couldn’t stop Minnie. Sophie simply nodded before the three headed down the stairs. Their footsteps stomped against the lower deck before they turned a corridor and saw Lilly who stood smirking, hovering over Brody who was shaking with her sword barely staying in her hand. Prisha lay against the wall, her breath shaky as she tried to stand to no avail. 

Lilly’s face twisted with confusion when she turned to see who had arrived. Brody glanced up, her eyes widening in surprise. She looked lost as she saw that Minerva was among them.

“Sophie? What’s going on?” Brody’s voice barely got through the question, her mind spinning from the sight before her. 

“We’ll take care of Lilly. Grab Prisha and save Mitch.” Sophie instructed. Her voice was firm, certain. Sophie was serious.

Brody wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t come out so she simply nodded before running towards Prisha and gently helping her up. Slowly draping Prisha’s arm over her shoulder, Brody began to walk forward.

“Brody?” Prisha’s voice was frail, her eyes trying to regain her surroundings. 

“It’s okay, Prisha. I’ve got you.” Brody’s voice was gentle, taking a comforting tone as she made her way out the hallway and down the corridor. Thankfully there weren't any enemies but Brody felt worried all the same. Her heartbeat pounded within her ears while she steadily made her way down the corridor with Prisha. Prisha leaned against her, trying to get up her strength so she wouldn’t be a burden. Brody’s eyes focused on the corridor in front of them. What awaited them down the next corridor? What if the others weren’t safe?

\----

Willy’s heart raced as his feet tiptoed across the hallway, trying to move as fast as he could while making as little noise as possible. He had to find Mitch. It was his fault that he had gotten captured in the first place. If he had only been stronger then none of this would’ve happened. Willy felt his throat tighten with emotion. Shaking his head, he threw aside those thoughts. There wasn’t time for that. He needed to focus on getting Mitch. When he got near another corridor, he heard a few quiet voices. Sliding up against the wall, Willy slowly tilted his head around the corner, glancing at the guards that stood at the door. 

_That has to be it! Don’t worry Mitch, I’m almost there!_ He looked at the two guards who stood by the door, their blades dangling at their hips. Willy’s hands reached for his bomb pouch, pulling out an odd tube from it. According to Prisha, if he threw this it should produce some sort of bright light, blinding his enemies. _Please work._ He threw the tube towards the guard, causing it to hit the floor, cracking the tube and mixing the contents inside of it. Suddenly a bright light filled the room, blinding the two guards as they violently waved their swords about. Willy sprinted out of his hiding place and ran forward a few paces before taking out his slingshot. With one fluid movement he loaded it with a rock, taking out the first guard with ease. 

Within seconds Willy had refilled his slingshot and with a hard hit square in the forehead the second guard was taken care of. A third guard appeared suddenly, slamming open the door. Clearly the commotion had been heard. Willy refilled his slingshot before hitting him right between the eyes and causing him to crumble. Another guard soon appeared which Willy was unprepared for. He quickly slid between the guard’s legs before throwing a smoke bomb. The room soon was covered with smoke while Willy crawled along the floor. Unsheathing his dagger, Willy stabbed one of the guard’s legs. The guard let out a sharp cry, bending over in pain. Willy took advantage of this, swiftly using the hilt of his blade to knock him out. 

Suddenly Willy felt himself being lifted up, his limbs dangling in the air. The other guard had grabbed the scruff of his collar. Willy desperately struggled as his legs flailed about. The guard’s arm loomed over Willy’s dagger in an attempt to disarm him. Willy’s mouth shot open, capturing the guard’s hand. His teeth dug into the guard’s skin as the taste of iron filled his mouth. 

“Ow! You piece of shit!” The guard cried out, dropping Willy while he grasped his bloody hand. Spinning around Willy stabbed the guard’s leg, causing him to fall on his knees. Before Willy could attack again however, the guard swung his cutlass upward. Willy backstepped as quickly as he could. He couldn’t tell if he had been quick enough. The question was quickly answered when he felt warm liquid seep into his clothes. Glancing down, he noticed that the cutlass had indeed found its mark, cutting from his right collarbone diagonally down to his hip. 

Suddenly the door swung open, a sword’s hilt quickly finding the guard’s head. His body went limp, revealing the attacker. It was Brody. Prisha leaned against the side of the door, still recovering from her previous fight, blood slowly trailing down from her wounds.

“Willy!” Brody ran up, sliding onto her knees and wrapping her arms around him before they both winced in pain. She pulled away, looking at him. “Are you okay?” 

“I-I think so. I got a bit hurt, but I think I found Mitch.” 

Brody’s eyes spun with concern as she saw the nasty gash across Willy’s chest. They needed to grab Mitch and get out of here before they ended up with more brutal wounds. Her eyes looked up and around the room, searching each corner before freezing in horror. 

“Mitch!” Brody’s voice cracked as she ran up to him. He was attached to some sort of device that was slowly draining his blood. Both of his sides had been sliced open. Tubes protruded out of them, a copious amount of blood swimming through each tube. He seemed completely out of it, too weak to react or respond to any of their cries. Prisha and Willy moved forward, helping Brody get him disconnected from the machine. 

“Let me,” Prisha moved to take Mitch’s right arm over her shoulder while Brody was busy trying to hold up his other side.

“You’re hurt, Prisha,”

Brody’s words were met with an angry glare from Prisha. “So are you. We don’t have time to argue. Who knows how long Sophie can hold off Lilly.” 

Brody still seemed hesitant but went along with it anyway.Brody and Prisha each took an arm and wrapped it around their back, dragging Mitch slowly down the hall. Willy sprinted ahead, trying to make sure no one stood in their way. Brody felt her whole body fill with panic again. She looked at Prisha whose brow was laden with sweat, the blood seeping from her shoulder wound as she moved forward. Willy wasn’t doing much better, his hand tenderly clutching his chest which had a huge gash traveling from one side to another. Brody’s eyes moved down and across to Mitch whose head hung down lifelessly, a huge pile of blood painting the floor behind them. Brody felt her fear overwhelm her once again. 

_He has to be safe. Please be safe! I can’t lose him!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Delta Pirate ship is in danger of sinking but the twins are still caught fighting Lilly below decks.

Sophie could feel Minnie’s anger as she stood by her side, ready to face Lilly. Minnie’s face twisted in endless hatred when she finally spoke. “After all these years… after everything I did to get Sophie back.” Minnie’s hands shook as she glared at Lilly. “You lied to me! Tricked me into becoming what I am!”

Lilly’s face was hard to read. She stood in front of the twins in silence. Finally, Lilly let out a long sigh. She sheathed her blades, causing the twins to pause. Was she surrendering? Suddenly Lilly pulled out a gun, aiming it and firing without hesitation. A bullet shot out, hitting Minnie’s leg. Minnie let out a painful cry as she clutched her leg, falling to her knees. “I have no use for a defective crew member.” Lilly’s voice was filled with annoyance as she stared at Minnie who struggled to stand. Sophie couldn’t believe what just happened. Within seconds Lilly had turned the battle in her favor. Lilly dashed forward towards Sophie, drawing her rapiers once more. 

In one movement they sliced through Sophie’s thumbs. Sophie’s rapiers fell to the ground with a muffled thud, soon joined by droplets of blood that covered them. Sophie’s head spun, her eyes shaking as she looked at her thumbs. They had been cut through so deeply that even the slightest movement caused them to hang out of place. The blood spilled out from her dangling thumbs, coating her hands while an immense amount of pain shot up through her body.

It felt almost unbearable as her thumbs hung uselessly on her hands. How was she going to fight if she had no thumbs to hold her swords steady? _No! I can still fight!_ Sophie’s eyes burned with unyielding determination as she tried to kick up her blades but Lilly had already begun her next move. 

“Sophie!” Minnie cried out, trying to warn her sister in time as she struggled to get back up. Sophie’s eyes shot up as Lilly rushed forward. She only had mere seconds to act. Not enough time to backstep to a safe distance; that left only one choice. Desperately Sophie lifted up her arms, crossing them in front of her to protect herself as Lily’s blades fell upon them, slicing deeply into her arms, reaching to the bone. Blood covered Lilly’s rapiers. Her eyes glared upon Sophie with annoyance before her face twisted into a smirk. Lilly’s hands shifted, readjusting their position. Instantly she turned the blades, cutting down Sophie’s arms as if they weren’t even there. Sophie cried out in pain, wailing as her arms slowly matched the color of her hair. Her arms fell useless to her sides. A constant, throbbing pain emitted through them as blood continuously poured forth from her wounds. 

Still Sophie’s determination was not broken. _I can’t lose!_ Sophie moved her left foot back before shooting out her right leg, kicking deeply into Lilly’s stomach and causing her to gasp for air as she slid back. All of a sudden a loud explosion was heard as the ship shook. The sound of water slowly entering the ship echoed through the halls, diverting Lilly’s attention away from Sophie. 

Minnie saw her chance and took it. Unsheathing her cavalry blade she sprinted forward, clashing her sword against Lilly’s. “Tenn! Get Sophie out of here!” Minnie’s voice cracked, tears blurring her vision as she struggled to maintain her position.

“What? There’s no way in hell I'm leaving you!” Sophie shouted, as she struggled to will her arms to lift up. But it was no use; both of her arms dangled limp at her sides. The pain was too great for her to lift them no matter how much she tried. 

Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind. Tenn’s eyes closed in fear as he tried to drag her away. His face was wet with tears. Sophie struggled within his arms, tears falling down her face while she cried out to Minnie, desperately trying to break free. “Tenn! Stop!” she looked back at her brother with a pained expression. “Please! We need to help Minnie!” Her voice felt like it was getting weaker by the minute as her blood filled the halls, coating the floor that Tenn dragged her down. 

Brody and the others had finally made it to the upper decks. Violet soon found them, her eyes large with shock at the sight before her. The four crew members in front of her were desperately trying to hold out until they made it across safely. Every single one of them was beaten down and seriously injured. 

“Willy! Tie this rope around me!” Brody instructed, moving to position Mitch on her back. Willy followed her instructions, quickly tying the knot. The two swung over. Violet grabbed a rope and gently wrapped her arms around Prisha who seemed pretty out of it, all of her adrenaline slipping away from her. Once they were safely across, Willy searched the deck making sure everyone was over before swinging over and jumping onto the deck only to crumble to his knees as he landed. 

As soon as their feet touched the deck they were surrounded by the others. All the crew members’ eyes swirled with concern at the sight before them. This battle had taken a greater toll than any of them could’ve anticipated. It only took seconds for Ruby to notice how bad each person's conditions were. “Aasim, help me get Mitch to the captain’s quarters!”

Aasim moved forward, untying Mitch from Brody’s back and swinging his arm over his shoulder. 

“Sophie and Tenn,” Brody stumbled on her feet; the blood loss was getting to her. “They’re still over there fighting Lilly,” Brody’s voice cracked while tears slid down her face. Omar ran forward and caught Brody before she collapsed. 

“Just rest, Brody,” Omar’s calming voice seemed to help. Hoisting her up, he walked her down below decks to the sleeping quarters that would act as their medic bay. Ruby looked around and noticed the dangerous condition that Willy and Prisha were in.

“Marlon, help get the others below decks and get them into the sleeping quarters where AJ is! I’m gonna need all hands on deck if we’re gonna get everyone through this!” Ruby's tone held deep emotion but remained firm. 

The group quickly helped get the injured below deck. Marlon wanted to refuse and go over to get Tenn and Sophie but from one look into Ruby’s eyes it was clear that wasn’t an option right now. So he helped Willy up, shuffling towards the staircase while Prisha was carefully taken down below decks by Clementine and Louis. Violet followed close behind; her shoulder continued to ooze an alarming amount of blood, but she didn’t want to leave Prisha alone. Marlon soon appeared above decks, followed right behind by the rest of the standing crew.

“I’m going over to get Soph and Tenn,” Marlon grabbed a nearby rope, his aura daring anyone to stop him.

“The Delta pirates’ ship is sinking. We need to cut the ropes and get out of here. If we stay much longer, we’ll be caught in the whirlpool left by the sinking ship.” Omar’s tone was level. His words were harsh but true.

“Fuck that! We don’t leave anyone behind!” Marlon’s voice was filled with rage as he glared at Omar. The tension on the deck grew larger and larger as the two stared at each other.

“I see them!” Clementine’s voice broke the tension as she pointed at the stairs of Lilly’s ship. 

Marlon’s eyes landed on the pair on the enemy’s ship, both of them looking to be in poor shape. “Aasim! Help me get them back!”

“Of course!” Aasim grabbed a rope to join him. 

The two swung over and landed on the other side, immediately sprinting over to Tenn and Sophie and stopping before them. Marlon’s face filled with horror at the sight before him. Sophie’s arms were slick with blood that continuously poured from her arms in large, deadly amounts. Her thumbs hung from her hands, swaying out of place whenever she made any movement. Tenn clung onto her, his arms trembling. His face was covered in a wound that would soon become a scar, a third of his right ear gone. Marlon took over for Tenn, his arms gingerly grabbing onto Sophie to help carry her over. She was barely conscious. 

“Marlon, stop... I have to get Minnie…. I can’t… leave.” Her strength was nearly gone but still she tried to break free from his arms. 

“We need to get you two back. Your injuries are too severe.” His voice was shaky as his hand blindly searched for the rope. He had to get Sophie over no matter what or else she would die. “I’ll come back for her.” 

Sophie searched Marlon’s eyes for a second before her head fell again from exhaustion. She gave a defeated nod as the tears continued to stream down her face, small pained sobs escaping her lips.

Marlon’s heart stung at the lie he had just told. He glanced around the ship. It was clear that there was only time for them to get Sophie and Tenn to safety. As soon as the group’s feet touched the deck, Louis and Clementine cut the last rope, setting their ship free and signaling to let the others know. Noticing the signal, Omar spun the ship wheel hard to the right, turning the ship sharply from the wreckage and sailing away. Lilly’s ship slowly sank deeper and deeper into the sea as Marlon looked on with an unconscious Sophie in his arms. Minnie was gone and would soon join Lilly along with the other Delta pirates at the bottom of the sea. His throat still burned from the lie, but it was the right thing to do. 

Louis felt his heart sink as his eyes searched the deck, seeing the few members of his crew that weren’t seriously hurt work to save the others. Hours passed by on the ship, filled with bloody bandages and endless cries. He helped Ruby and Aasim as they worked tirelessly to save the lives that hung in the balance. One wrong movement, one mistimed instruction and one of his crew members’ lives would be gone. They had won today’s battle but when Louis saw the looks on his crew's faces, the bloodied clothes that were caked with their own and their friends’ blood, the countless injuries that every member had sustained... He felt a conflicted pain in his heart, pulling and tearing inside as he wondered just how much they had lost.


End file.
